hhfandomcom-20200215-history
At Last - Schultz Knows Something
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * General Albert Burkhalter - Leon Askin Guest Stars * Dr. Herman Felzer - John Myhers * Guard - Jack Riley * Officer - David Morick * Carla - Fay Spain Synopsis Hogan must get Schultz to tell him where a secret atomic installation is that Schultz has been assigned to guard. Story Notes * This is the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the series, but is the one hundred and thirty-second episode shown on television and the fourteenth episode shown for the Fifth Season. * The title is a pun on Schultz's favorite phrase - "I know nothing!" * This is the first time that we see German soldiers wearing full camo uniforms. They appear to be regular Wehrmacht, or they might be representing fallschirmjäger (Luftwaffe paratroopers), even though they lack the distinctive helmets of the latter. The second is more likely, given the fact that a Luftwaffe officer (Klink) was being placed in command of security. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This appears to take place in the fall of 1944. The year is fairly well fixed; the season can be judged from the heavy uniforms that the research lab guards are wearing. Which month is uncertain, although Klink agrees to be the judge at the prisoner's rhumba contest on the 31st. * "Several weeks ago, one of our underground agents was captured" and made to talk by the use of truth serum. This is the first time that this particular tactic is used by the Gestapo in the series. It may tie in with the efforts to reboot the underground organization at Hammelburg (Happy Birthday, Dear Hogan, Operation Tiger) or it may have come about due to the nearly successful attempt to assassinate Hitler (Operation Briefcase). * ASIDE: In real life, Nazi Germany had several major atomic weapons research sites. The best known was at Oranienburg, but in recent years the one at Ohrdurf has been getting a second look by historians. There are those who argue that German scientists succeeded in detonating a so-called "dirty bomb" at Ohrdurf in early March of 1945, but considered it a failure for the same reasons that North Korea would some six decades later - it wasn't the true atomic explosion that they wanted. What evidence survives is inconclusive; nevertheless, it provides some interesting historical backing for the premise of this episode. Quotes Bloopers * Newkirk is portraying a 'Dr. Schnitzler' of the Luftwaffe Medical Corps. However, his waffenfarbe (collar tabs) are the standard 'Flight Yellow'. If he had really been part of the Medical Corps, they would have been cornflower blue - an instant giveaway! External links * At Last - Schultz Knows Something at TV.com * At Last - Schultz Knows Something at the Internet Movie Database * At Last - Schultz Knows Something episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Five